Magic in my Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek Winx Club. When Fiona saves Bloom, she discovers she has Ogreix, rare Winx and decides to go to Alfea but the Trix are after it...
1. Something New about Fiona

Magic in My Heart 

Fiona woke up after a weird dream. She'd been walking through the forest When she heard somebody call for help, she woke up. Her True Love was still asleep so she walked out of the house and into the forest.

She then heard sounds of a battle and went to check it out. A red haired girl was fighting some weird creature. The girl looked like she was in trouble but magic surrounded her and she transformed. This impressed Fiona. " _Wow. I never knew she was a faerie! She's still in trouble from that troll. I'd better help." _She thought as she ran over to the girl's side. " Leave her alone!" she yelled as she threw her hands in front of her. Suddenly magical energy shot out of them and knocked the troll to the ground. " We'll meet again Princess Bloom!" he growled as he vanished in a haze of magical energy. Fiona saw the girl stare at her as she changed back into her normal self. "Thanks for helping. I don't get it." Bloom said to her. " Don't get what?" Fiona asked her.

" How an ogre like you has Winx." She told her as she walked off. Fiona was confused by that. What was Winx? What was that girl doing on her own? She then walked back into the swamp but was feeling weird. Shrek was feeding the triplets as Fiona walked past him into the bedroom but she got worried as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had wings, wore a halter top with no sleeves which was black with a black mini skirt and boots. "_I must be dreaming. But what if I'm not? That girl I saved must know what's going on but I'm not so sure." _Fiona thought as she fell asleep

But in Cloud Tower Icy was furious with the hunter troll for not finding the bearer of the Ogreix. It was a rare form of Winx, more rarer than the Dragon Fire but as she looked back at her crystal, she saw what had happened to Fiona and smiled evilly. " Looks like we've found it in an ogress!" she mused out loud. " What do we do now?" Darcy asked her curiously.

" We must wait until she comes to Magix, then we'll have her!" she answered as Stormy joined them….


	2. Her Own Choice

Magic in My Heart 

Ch 2

Bloom then saw somebody appear. It was Miss Farragonda the principal of Alfea. " What's going on? What're you doing here?" she asked her. " I came here to tell you something important. A very rare form of Winx has emerged in this realm. It's powerful, more so than the Dragon Fire. But I've a feeling that Icy, Darcy and Stormy will come here looking for it." She told her. A crystal ball appeared in the elder woman's hand. An image of Fiona appeared in it.

" So she's the one with the Ogreix! I never thought this would happen." She said. "Is that what this rare Winx is called?" Bloom asked her curiously. " Yes. You must get her to come with us back to Alfea. That way she can learn to control it." Farragonda told her as she vanished. Bloom was nervous but it made her think of when her Winx had emerged in Gardenia. She then saw Fiona sitting near a lake and came over to her. Fiona was lost in thought. She'd had another dream again and it had involved the her she'd seen in the mirror. "_What's going on with me? I thought my enchantment was the only thing wrong with me. Now that it's gone, more weirder things have emerged such as that magic that shot out of my hands when I was helping that girl. I'm so confused. I can't tell my True Love or my family about this because they wouldn't believe me or think I'm insane."_ She thought as she looked at herself in the water. " Hello." Somebody said and she turned her head around. It was that girl from yesterday. Bloom saw the fear in Fiona's eyes and sat down beside her. " Don't worry I won't hurt you." She told her. Fiona then began to relax at that. But then she clutched her head in agony and her body glowed with Ogreix. She was about to fall but Bloom caught her. "Are you okay?" she asked her worried. "I'm fine. Just feeling odd." She said quietly. She then sat up on the grass again. "I know what it's like to be worried about having Winx." Bloom told her gently. "How would you know? What is Winx? You keep saying that a lot." Fiona asked her. Bloom laughed softly.

"I know because one day I was in the park when I saw a blond haired faerie fighting a troll so I went to help but when I did, My Winx emerged. After that I went to Alfea and my life has never been the same since. Winx is our magic. Everybody has it in Magix but there are some in other realms like you and me. We're the rare exceptions to the rule of Faerie." She explained to her. "You mean because I have Winx, I'm a faerie?" Fiona asked her. Bloom nodded. "Great! Now there's one more thing that I am that I didn't want. I was meant to be a princess, but I became this way for True Love and now you show up and suddenly I become a Faerie." Fiona vented through tears. Bloom could understand how Fiona was feeling. When she'd discovered she had Winx, she had to leave her parents and her life back in Gardenia but in Magix, she was so much more. "_Now isn't the time to ask her about going to Alfea. She's still upset about this and needs time. I feel she has an extra ordinary life."_ Bloom thought as she walked off.

Shrek found his wife returning home upset but he didn't know why. She'd locked herself in the bedroom. Suddenly there was a thunder storm that destroyed the roof. Fiona heard that and came out to help her family but she was worried because there was a woman hovering in the air with purple lightning bolts shooting out of her hands. "Surrender the Ogreix and I'll spare their lives." She told her. "Who're you?" Fiona asked angrily. "My name is Stormy and I know you're the one who has the Ogreix so hand it over!" she cackled. "Never!" Fiona yelled as magic surrounded her and transformed her into her Winx form with wings, black sleeveless halter top, mini skirt and boots. "Wow!" somebody said as blasts of magical fire hit Stormy. It was Bloom. She was in her Winx form too.

She was wearing a blue top with a mini skirt, white boots, white gloves and a tiara. Her wings were long and very elegant. Stormy hissed angrily as she launched a powerful spell. "What do we do?" Fiona asked her. "We use a counter spell to stop her. It's the only way to save those you care about." Bloom told her as she began to say the spell with her hands out in front of her as she hovered in the air. Fiona did the same. They then heard Stormy growl in anger as the storm broke. "Next time you won't be so lucky!" she said as she vanished in a haze of stormy energy. "We did it!" Bloom said as she stepped onto the ground. She was still in her Winx form but Fiona had transformed back into her normal self. She was worried because she couldn't see her family but she then saw the roof push over to one side as her husband got out with the kids. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she hugged them.

"What did that witch want?" Shrek asked her but Fiona stopped him from saying more. Bloom then came over to her. "You should come to Magix with me where you can learn how to control your Ogreix." She told her. "I don't know Bloom. My family needs me." She said softly. "I know but the Trix won't give up until they have the Ogreix. If you come with me, that way you can keep those you love safe." She told her. Fiona looked at her then at her family. She would do anything to protect them. "I'll go for them." She said determinedly, Bloom smiled as she used her Winx to open a portal to Magix.

"Goodbye. I love you guys even though I'll be in another ream." She told them as they vanished…


End file.
